The field of the invention generally relates to containers.
Clear plastic and other clamshell food containers are widely used to hold various types of foods in retail stores, and also to hold carry out food from restaurants. While these containers work well in many applications, disadvantages remain when multiple types of materials are used. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved container and cover.